Mi amante prohibido
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Naruto es el hijo de un empresario respetado, mientras que Sasuke es una estrella de rock, ambos mantiene una relación en secreto, el moreno quiere darla a conocer, pero Naruto se niega por lo que se aleja de el, haciendo que Naruto descubra lo que siente
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Un chico moreno entraba a la habitación de un hotel, estaba apenas pasando la tarjeta que le permitiría el accedo a dicho cuarto, cuando alguien por adentro le abrió la puerta rápidamente, lo atrapó en el aire, cerró la puerta y lo besó vorazmente.

-Naruto...-dijo Sasuke a duras penas pues su compañero no quería dejar de besarlo.

-mmm-le contestó el rubio mientras se encargaba de recorrer la boca del moreno con su lengua así también como le abría la camisa con tanta fuerza que varios botones salieron volando.

-Naruto, cálmate-le dijo el moreno despegándose de su amante

-Ay, Sasuke , siempre tan aguafiestas-dijo el rubio algo casado por la actitud del moreno, pero entonces Sasuke aprovecho el descuido del rubio y lo lanzó a la cama para al igual que este abrirle la camina y quitarle todas las prendas que lo cubrían, esto lo hizo tan rápido que ni el mismo Naruto se dio cuenta cuando estaba desnudo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido?- le preguntó el rubio asombrado por la habilidad del moreno

-Naruto, soy una estrella de rock, debo cambiarme varias veces en el escenario, tengo práctica, te lo he dicho muchas veces-

-Lo sé pero adoro que me lo digas jajaj-dijo Naruto y jaló la cara del moreno hacia él para besarlo, cuando ya lo atrajo hacia él, se movió de manera que ahora el estaba arriba del moreno. Comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno lentamente sabía que esto desesperaba y volvía loco al moreno, después comenzó a bajar por su pecho y cuando llego a los pezones primero los lamió y luego mordió uno de ellos, haciendo que el moreno lanzará un gemido.

-Ahhhhhhhh-

Naruto siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Sasuke degustándose de cada centímetro de este, cuando llegó a los pantalones se los quitó lo más rápido que pudo con todo y bóxer y comenzó lamer el miembro del moreno, primero lentamente la punta lamiendo y besándolo poco a poco.

-Ahhhhhh…Naruto… más rápido- pidió el moreno mientras sus puños encerraban las sábanas de seda roja.

El rubio por petición del moreno comenzó a lamer mayor parte del pene del moreno pero aún lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para hacer el trabajo- Naruto, ¿quieres volverme loco?, más rápido , ahhhhh- El rubio le divertía ver al Uchiha desesperado así que continuó lento viendo como su amante adoraba el placer que le daba y entonces cuando el moreno menos lo espera Naruto comenzó a practicarle un buen sexo oral, se degustaba tragándose el miembro de su compañero lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca con gran rapidez y el moreno al sentirlo experimentaba un gran placer que hacía que agarrará con más fuerza las sábanas y arquera la espalda pidiendo más –Más Naruto, más ….más- y el rubio siguió y siguió hasta que el moreno se corrió en su boca y Naruto se encargo de comerse el líquido que el moreno expulsó.

El rubio tomo la mano de Sasuke y se metió tres de sus dedos del moreno a la boca, los lamio con lujuria y se los dejo a Sasuke para que hiciera su trabajo, así que el moreno paso su mano por el trasero del rubio, buscó su entrado e introdujo uno por uno hasta que los tres estuvieron adentro y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, a consecuencia de esta intromisión el rubio tuvo que apoyar cada brazo en la cama a los costados de Sasuke, mientras el moreno seguía debajo de él, por lo que este aprovecho y el robo un besó que el rubio con gusto correspondió.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras retiraba sus dedos del rubio, este por su parte se acomodó y se sentó sobre el miembro del moreno- Ahhhhh-grito Naruto cuando de lo metió de una estocada.

-No seas un bebé Naruto y haz lo tuyo-dijo tranquilamente el moreno, y el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo un vaivén, Sasuke por su parte lo tomo de las caderas y lo ayudo a aumentar el ritmo.

-Ahhhhhhh….ahhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhh-gemía el rubio mientras sentía como el miembro de Sasuke se movía en su interior –Masss….mas…..-ahora era Naruto el que rogaba y entonces se comenzó a mover aún más rápido hasta que el miembro del moreno tocó ese punto especial que hizo que ambos se corrieran.

Naruto se movió para salir del interior del moreno, y Sasuke lo tomo de la cintura y ahora lo puso boca debajo de él, le alzó las piernas poniéndolas en sus hombros y comenzó a lamer la entrada del rubio simulando penetraciones.

-Ahhhhhh… Sasuke…. Ahhhhhh- El moreno seguía lamiendo y esta excitaba al rubio por lo que de nuevo su miembro comenzó a despertar y Sasuke volvió a penetrarlo hasta el fondo moviéndose rápidamente dentro de él

-Ahhhhh… Sasuke… Ahhhhh…. Ahhhhh….-Naruto volvió a correrse, pero el moreno siguió embistiéndolo hasta que él se corrió dos veces más dentro del rubio. Sasuke salió de dentro de él y de la entrada de Naruto aún salía semen- Ni lo pienses, Sasuke, o no acabaremos nunca-dijo el rubio en advertencia para que Sasuke no lo limpiara de nuevo y se paró para escapar de esté.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse en completo silencio, el moreno como siempre acabo primero que Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿qué somos?- preguntó el moreno sentado en la cama

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú sabes de lo que habló, detesto que seas novio de la pelichicle esa-

-¿Sakura?-

-Sí- contesto Sasuke serio

-Pero ya te dije que es de adorno, al que quiero es a ti-dijo el rubio y se acercó a besarlo

-Y porque no le dices a tú padre de lo nuestro-

-Tú sabes porque le dijo el rubio y agacho la mirada para no ver al moreno

-Siempre dices que porque soy una estrella y tu el hijo de un empresario y que tu padre no querría ver conmigo ni nada bla bla bla, pero Naruto, llevamos dos años saliendo-dijo el moreno y se acercó más a Naruto para tocarle la mejilla

-Ya te dije Sasuke, se lo diré a su debido tiempo- Naruto se paró molesto, odiaba que Sasuke le preguntará de esas cosas.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace dos años, Naruto yo te amo, ¿acaso tu no?-Sasuke se acerco al rubio y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de este

-Claro que sí-dijo Naruto y desvió al mirada para evitar la de Sasuke

-Entonces-

-Ya te dije Sasuke dame tiempo-

-Ya me cansé de esa frase Naruto-

El rubio lo único que quería era salirse de ahí, no sabía que contestarle al moreno y odiaba que lo mirara de esa manera, de la cual él era capaz de dar todo por él pero al parecer aún no, y para su salvación en eso sonó su teléfono.

-Es mi chofer, debo de irme- dijo Naruto, y beso a Sasuke- Te amo-dijo antes de irse, pero el moreno no quedó satisfecho pues a veces sentía que no lo decía enserio.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del hotel, ahí estaba Iruka, su chofer y cómplice, Naruto se acercó al carro y le abrió la puerta, después Iruka de metió en el asiento del piloto y arrancó.

-Naruto debes decidirte ya- le dijo Iruka

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De Sasuke y Sakura-

-Ay Iruka tú sabes que lo de Sasuke es sólo para pasar un buen rato-dijo el rubio

-mmmm

-¿Por qué mmmm?-

-Parece, Naruto, que ni tú mismo conoces tus sentimientos-

-Como digas Iruka, ahora solo quiero comer un buen ramen después de esa tan excelente sesión e quema de calorías-dijo Naruto mientras sobaba su abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**-**_Iruka, ¿por qué no me estas llevando a comer ramen?- preguntó el rubio desde la parte trasera de la limosina.

-Porque si no mal recuerda, usted tiene que comer con sus padres y la señorita Haruno-

-¿Qué?, oh es cierto-dijo Naruto decepcionado.

Iruka llevó a Naruto a un restaurante lujoso, donde sus padres lo esperaban al igual que Sakura, el rubio entro al lugar y se dirigió a donde ellos, primero saludo a Sakura con un beso en los labios y a sus padres solo les dirigió un hola.

-Bien hijo, siéntate-le dijo Minato, su padre, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Naruto, como siempre llegas un poco tarde- lo regaño su madre

-Lo siento, pero estaba, ocupado acabando un proyecto de la universidad-

-Siempre, proyectos y siempre sales mal-lo sentencio su madre, mientras lo miraba severamente.

-Ay…mamá- dijo el rubio cabizbajo para evitar la mirada de su madre

-No me des el avión, Naruto, si continuas con esa calificaciones, ¿cómo se supone que seas un buen marido para Sakura?-

-Pero mamá, apenas nos acabamos de comprometer la semana pasada y no nos vamos a casar pronto-le dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-Naruto, los padres de Sakura y nosotros hemos hablado y pensamos que lo mejor es que se casen en seis meses-

-Pero mamá, es muy rápido-dijo el rubio

-No, hijo tu madre tiene razón, es lo mejor-

-Yo pienso, igual que Naruto, pienso que aún es muy rápido, además Naruto ni siquiera ha acabado la universidad, creo que hasta ha reprobado varias materias-dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa, pues esperaba que con su comentario los padres de Naruto entrarán en razón.

-Ya lo hemos decidido y se casarán en seis meses y punto, además llevan dos años de novios, se aman, que se lo puede impedir-

-No tienes idea...-dijo por lo bajo el rubio

-¿Qué dijiste Naruto?-le preguntó su madre

-Nada, mamá, pero quisiera hablar con Sakura a solas-

-Si crees que es necesario hazlo-

-¿Podemos irnos a otro lugar?-preguntó el rubio al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno, pero ya saben, protéjanse por si se ponen calientes-dijo Minato muy sonriente.

-¡Papá!-se quejo Naruto, mientras Sakura se puso roja.

-Jajajaja-

Naruto solo barrió con la mirada a su padre y se paró de la mesa, lo mismo hizo Sakura y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del restaurante, en ella estaba Iruka esperando al rubio en su limosina, Naruto se dirigió a ella y abrió la puerta para que entrará Sakura y meterse a esta después de ella, por su parte Iruka salió de la limosina para dejarlos a solas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Naruto?-le preguntó Sakura preocupada

-No sé-

-Dijiste que no teníamos que preocuparnos que al fin y al cabo la boda sería dentro de años-

-Si lo dije, pero no tengo la culpa de que tus padres y mis padres sean tan apresurados-

-Naruto, sabes que amo a alguien más, y quiero estar con él, odio siempre que tener que hacerlo a escondidas, y si no me equivoco tu estas en las mimas o no?-

-¿Sasuke?, yo no lo sé-

-Naruto, enserio aún no puedes aceptar que estas enamorado de él-lo sentenció Sakura

-Yo no estoy enamorado de él, es solo un juego una aventura-

-Aja síguete diciéndote so a ti mismo-

-Bueno, Sakura, no es tu asunto mi vida, lo único que nos une es un estúpido compromiso-

-Si ya lo sé, bueno me voy, pero para la próxima que nos veamos debemos de tener algún plan o idea para deshacernos de esto, de acuerdo-

-Supongo que sí-

-Bueno adiós-dijo la pelirrosa besando en la mejilla al rubio.

Naruto volvió a su apartamento y se puso a ver televisión hasta que dieron las siete de la noche, para cuando se metió a darse un baño y luego se arreglo para salir.

-Iruka, no necesito que me lleves, así que tomate el día libre-

-Vas a ver a Sasuke, ¿cierto?-

-Tú qué crees Iruka-

-Ay Naruto, uno de los dos saldrá lastimado-

-Sí, sí como digas, en fin nos vemos-dijo el rubio y salió.

Sasuke regresaba a su camerino después de haber finalizado su concierto, abrió la puerta, se adentro y la cerró detrás de él, dio unos pasos para prender la luz, pero justo cuando estiro su brazo para hacerlo una mano le tapo su boca y alguien comenzó a besarle el cuello dejando marcas en este.

-Mmmmmmm-Sasuke trataba de quitarse la mano que tenía en su boca- Naruto, no dejes marcas-dijo al fin Sasuke cuando por fin se deshizo de la mano del rubio y se volteo hacia él.

-Pero Sasuke, no seas aburrido-le dijo Naruto, cuando comenzó a acercarse a él para darle un beso en los labios, cuando posó los suyos en los de Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia delante hasta que Sasuke chocó con su tocador (el hombre es un maldito metrosexual XD), Naruto lo cargo para que Sasuke estuviera sentado en este, pero antes se encargo de tirar las cosas que había sobre él al suelo. Cuando el moreno estuvo sobre el tocador, Naruto lo tomó de la nuca para poder profundizar más los besos, Sasuke abrió más su boca y comenzó a meter la mano por debajo del suéter del rubio para quitárselo, cuando lo sacó por la cabeza del rubio comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras Naruto volvía a su cuello y le quitaba la chamarra de piel. Cuando la camisa del rubio estuvo abierta Sasuke comenzó a lamer sus pezones dando pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando.

-Ahhmmmm- gimió Naruto, quien ya estaba ocupado desabrochando el cinturón del moreno y metía su mano por bragueta para comenzar a masturbar el miembro de su amante por encima del bóxer, el moreno abrió más las piernas y se bajo los pantalones para que el rubio pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo con su mano, quien después metió la mano por debajo del bóxer de moreno.

-Ahhhh… ahhhh…-gemía ahora Sasuke, Naruto le quitó la playera blanca al moreno y comenzó a besar el cuerpo del moreno hasta llegar a su parte baja, cuando llegó al miembro de Sasuke, el cual ya estaba erecto, le quitó los bóxer, y se lo metió a su boca, para lamerlo con veracidad.- Ahhh… ahhhh..ahhhh más rápido-le pedía el moreno al rubio, quien al oírlo le dio una mordida a la punta del pene de Sasuke lo que hizo que este encorvara un poco la espalda del dolor y el placer combinados, Naruto con ese tan buen sexo oral que le practicaba al moreno hizo que este corriera se corriera en su boca, para este momento la respiración del moreno mostraba lo agitado que estaba .

Naruto ahora dirigió su lengua a la entrada del moreno y comenzó a simular penetraciones con ella, esto volvió más loco al azabache quien se agarro de los bordes del tocador debido al placer que le daba su pareja, poco a poco fue subiendo las pierna para enroscarlas en la espalda del rubio y darle un mejor ángulo a este, después de lubricarlo un poco con su lengua, Naruto se metió tres de sus dedos a la boca, lo ensalivo y los dirigió uno por uno a la entrada del moreno, quien no se hizo del rogar, cuando el moreno estuvo un poco dilatado, Naruto dirigió su miembro hacia esa entrada para de una sola estocada entra en ella, cuando Sasuke sintió la intromisión se agarro de la espalda del rubio rasguñándolo un poco.

-Ahhhhh, Sasuke-

-Ahhhhhmmmmm sigue, sigue-

Naruto embistió al moreno aumentando la velocidad cada vez que podía, haciendo que una gran ola de placer embargará al moreno y sus géminos aumentarán de sonido.

…ahhhhh, Naru..to, me voy a correr- dijo el moreno y a los pocos segundos se corrió en el abdomen de ambos, mientras que el rubio aún siguió embistiéndolo hasta que el hizo lo mismo.

Cuando acabaron ambos comenzaron a vestirse dirigiéndose miradas de lujuria una que otra vez.- Sasuke, puedo pasar a tu baño-dijo Naruto

-Si me dejas ir contigo-dijo el moreno tomándolo de la cintura y plantándole un beso en sus labios.

-Jejeje, bájale a tu calentura-dijo el rubio y se dirigió al baño.

Sasuke siguió poniéndose lo que le faltaba de ropa, cuando oyó un todo de celular, comenzó a mover la cabeza para buscar el ruido procedente, hasta que dio con el celular del rubio, como el movimiento que hizo para tomarlo fue algo rápido y torpe, al sentir que se cayó de las manos lo atrapo de manera que apretó un botón, cuando lo acerco hacia él pudo ver que al rubio le habían mandado un mensaje y ya sin querer lo había abierto, pero al leerlo se sintió desilusionado y usado.

"_Naruto, mañana a las 8 de la noche nos reuniremos con los padres de Sakura para hablar de los detalles de la boda"_

Sasuke al ver el mensaje sus ojos se le humedecieron un poco pero se aguantó y no soltó ni una lágrima, solo dejo el celular y salió de su camerino de mal humor.

Mientras tanto el rubio salió del baño y no vio a Sasuke por ningún lugar -¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke?-dijo pero no obtuvo respuestas, luego buscó su celular y lo vio en el tocador, fue por él y entonces se percató de que un mensaje estaba abierto.

-Demonios-dijo cuando lo leyó y entonces dedujo que el moreno lo había leído.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de que Naruto leyera el mensaje salió para buscar al moreno pero ya no estaba, así que lo que hizo fue volver a su casa, salvo que todo el camino de regreso, se la paso pensando en el moreno, pensaba en que tan enojado podía estar, pero nunca le llamó, él pensaba que lo mejor era que se le bajara el enojo.

Por su parte Sasuke volvió a su apartamento, en el cual cuando entró azoto al puerta y se dejo caer en el sofá, la verdad es que estaba celoso, enojado y devastado, por lo visto para el rubio su relación no era más que un juego, sabía que salía con una chica, debido a sus padres, pero nunca le dijo que hasta se iban a casar.

-Buuuu!-gritó alguien a las espaldas de Sasuke.

-Hola Ino-le contestó el moreno con la mirada baja

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó la rubia cuando vio su cara

-Nada-

-Vamos dime que pasa-

-Nada-volvió a decir el Uchiha, pero sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos.

-Es por tu novio ese-le preguntó la rubia, pero cuando lo hizo el moreno se levantó y se retiró a su cuarto. Ino era prima del moreno, que estaba viviendo con él ya que estaba estudiando en la universidad.

El rubio en cambio llegó a su casa, ceno como siempre y se quedo dormido hasta el siguiente día. Cuando despertó, se dirigió a la universidad como siempre y luego saliendo fue a buscar al moreno a su casa, toco tres veces pero nadie le abrió, así que decidió que volvería por la tarde.

-¿Por qué no le abriste?- le pregunto Ino al moreno

-No quiero verlo-

-Anda, dime que te hizo-

-mmmm-

-Sasuke… no creas que siempre serás el que pueda con todo-

-Mmmmm-

-Anda dime-

-El al parecer cree que nuestra relación es de juego, sabes yo lo amo y al parecer él a mi no, creo que solo me usa para divertirse un rato-

-Sabes, de seguro volverá, que tal y cuando lo hace le tenemos un sorpresa-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ya verás-le dijo la rubia

Al llegar la tarde el rubio volvió a casa del moreno tocó dos veces y nadie le abrió, estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó que unos pasos se acercaban, así que se quedó, y en efecto, el moreno le abrió la puerta, cuando el rubio lo vio se perdió por un momento pues Sasuke no traía camisa.

-Pasa-le dijo Sasuke serio

El rubio le hizo caso – Sasuke, sobre el mensaje…-

-Oh, Sasuke, que tanto haces-preguntó Ino quien solo vestía con la camisa del moreno-lo siento, no sabía que había alguien-dijo y volvió al cuarto de Sasuke.

-Bueno creo que me voy-dijo el rubio enojado.

-No te preocupes, Ino, puede esperar, ¿de qué querías hablar?-

-De nada, diviértete-dijo el rubio y se salió de la casa.

-Parece que eso fueron celos-dijo Ino cuando el rubio se había ido.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí-

-No sé, si fue lo mejor-

-Créeme que si, en primera él se dará cuenta de su error y dos sufrirá un poco-

-No estoy seguro de querer que sufra-

-Ay Sasuke, sí que lo amas, pero créeme no le hará nada mal, a ese niño mimado-

El rubio llegó a su casa, se cambio para la cena, pero todo esto lo hizo enojado e incluso con ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

-¿Por qué me molesta?, el solo era un entretenimiento-le decía a su reflejo.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de sus padres, quienes como siempre lo reprendieron por haber llegado tarde.

-Muy bien Minato, y dime entre los dos pagamos la boda-dijo el Sr Haruno.

-Sí, sería lo más justo-dijo el padre de Naruto.

-Hijo, te quiero decir algo-le dijo Minato a Naruto.

-Mande-

-Desde mañana trabajarás en la empresa- le dijo su padre.

-Pero…¿Por qué?-se quejó el rubio.

-Es tiempo de que ya te familiarices con ella-

-Bien y de que trabajaré-

-Serás asistente de un cliente-

-¿Qué?, pero pero..-

-Sí es uno de los trabajos más bajos, pero así sabrás lo que hace cada trabajador-

-Bien-dijo el rubio sin reprochar, al parecer su día iba de mal en peor.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- le preguntó Sakura cuando el rubio salió al jardín y ambos estaban solos.

-Nada-

-Si claro, bueno y ¿cómo va tu relación con Sasuke?-

-Mmmmm-

-Así que estas así por él. ¿Qué paso?-

-El vio el mensaje de que cenaría con tus padres para lo de la boda-

-Y tú nunca le has dicho nada del compromiso cierto-

-Para qué si no es enserio-

-Si claro, y por eso tu enojo-

-No lo es-

-Como digas, pero bueno ya debemos de ver como decir el que no nos casaremos-

-Lo sé-

Los padres de Sakura junto con esta se fueron de la casa de los padres de Naruto y el rubio se quedó un rato con ellos.

-Hijo, mañana como estas ya de vacaciones, te quiero a las ocho en la oficina-

-Pero es muy temprano-

-No lo es, tú eres un haragán, así que mañana a las ocho así que ya vete, antes de que no llegues mañana por desvelarte-

-Pero son la una de la mañana-

-Con mayor razón, anda vete ya, Iruka te llevará y recogerá, nos vemos y no me defraudes-

-Sí papá-

Si no es porqué Iruka entró a despertar al rubio, este no llega como lo había prometido con su padre.

-Ahhhhh-bostezo el rubio, mientras esperaba en la oficina a su padre.

-Hijo, lo lograste, cuanto me enorgullezco-

-Si papá-contesto medio somnoliento el rubio.

-Bueno hijo, ven conocerás a tu primer trabajo-

-¿Desde hoy?-

-Sí, anda-

Padre e hijo se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, el rubio durante el camino bostezo tres veces y su ojos apenas estaban abiertos. Su padre abrió la puerta y entro primero, el rubio lo copio pero cerró la puerta volviendo a bostezar.

-Buenas días como se encuentra-dijo Minato mientras su hijo con lentitud se volteaba

-Bien gracias-

-Naruto, de el serás asistente-el rubio en eso fijo la mirada en el sujeto y de solo verlo el sueño se le fue, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y se miraron fijamente-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y estaremos a cargo de su próxima gira-

-Ah…..-el rubio estaba sin habla y solo pensaba en cómo era posible que le acabaría sirviendo a él, de todo el mundo a él, ¿Por qué?

-Mucho gusto-dijo el moreno con indiferencia, y el rubio sin querer aceptarlo con esa mirada que el lazó el Uchiha, sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-Bien los dejaré para que se conozcan y hablan de negocios-dijo su padre y los dejó solos en la sala de juntas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-le preguntó agresivamente Naruto a Sasuke.

-Pidiendo servicios-le contestó tranquilamente Sasuke, mientras tomaba asiento.

-Tú solo estas aquí para molestarme o algo así-

-Jajajaja, Naruto, no todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti, apréndete eso, quieres-

-Pero entonces-

-Estoy aquí, porque soy una estrella de rock, que hará una gira y que necesita una buena campaña publicitaria para esta-

-De seguro te pusiste de acuerdo con mi padre, para que justo ahora me pusiera a trabajar y me pusiera contigo, ¿cierto?-le dijo el rubio con mirada retadora.

-Jajajaja, enserio que eres un paranoico de primera, con trabajos y sabía el nombre de la compañía, además la compañía fue la que me rogó a mí para que fuera su cliente-

-¿Qué?, no te creo, mi padre no necesita andar pidiendo limosnas-

-Yo solo te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Eres un mentiroso-

-Deberías de tragarte tus propias palabras- El rubio solo se quedó callado y desvió la mirada para otro lado-En fin mañana a las ocho te quiero en mi estudio, tengo una sesión de fotos-

-Pero quien te crees para darme órdenes-le dijo el rubio molesto.

-Eres mi asistente, ¿recuerdas?-

-Mmmmmm-

-Mira más vale que hagas bien el trabajo o de lo contrario, el que saldrá perdiendo será tu padre y su compañía-le dijo el moreno seriamente.

Después de que el moreno se fuera Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas y subió su piernas a la mesa para así poder tomarse una siesta.

-¡Naruto!-

-Ahhhh-grito el rubio que acababa de despertase-Ahh, eres tú Sakura-

-Sí y no se supone que deberías estar trabajando en vez de durmiendo-

-Ya trabajé, ya conocí al cliente-

-Mmmm aún te falta, acabo de llegar y tu padre me dijo te diera esto, que debes de aprendértelo para mañana-

-Ehhhh-dijo el rubio viendo un gran sobre lleno.

-Anda-

-Mmmmmm-El rubio comenzó a abrir el sobre, el cual estaba lleno de papeles-¿Esto es la agenda de Sasuke?-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-¿Sasuke?, espera tu cliente es tu novio-le preguntó la pelirrosa.

-No es mi novio, y si es él-contestó Naruto un poco molesto.

-Ahora entiendo porque te gusta- el dijo Sakura mientras veía una foto del moreno que estaba en el folder –Es muy guapo-

-Que!, dame eso-le dijo el rubio y le arrebato la foto-El solo es mío, no lo veas-

-Tranquilo Naruto, solo es una foto, no te lo voy a quitar-

-Eso espero-

-Pero no decías que es de juego, entonces no debe importarte-

-Ashhh tu no entiendes- le dijo Naruto y salió de la sala de juntas con el folder.

-El que no entiende que está enamorado, eres tu Naruto-dijo para sí misma la pelirrosa.

El rubio decidió llevarse los papeles para su casa y así aprenderse las cosas, si lo lograba, en el fondo sabía que acabaría yéndose a divertir por ahí, pero qué más daba, en fin, iba saliendo por la puerta cuando vio a Sasuke en la entrada, hablando con la misma rubia que lo había visto en su departamento.

-Mira es Naruto, vamos bésame- le decía Ino cuando Naruto se aproximaba

-No, eres mi prima-le dijo el moreno susurrando.

-Ay con un demonio- le dio Ino y lo besó a la fuerza justo cuando Naruto pasó por ahí para salir.

-Ahh, te dije que no Ino-dijo molesto el moreno.

-Debiste de ver su cara, se noto que se moría de celos-

-¿Crees?-

-100% segura-

Para cuando el rubio llegó a su casa estaba hecho una fiera, el ver domo Sasuke se besuqueaba con otra lo hacía enojar demasiado, sentía que en su interior había un fiera que ansiaba por salir y acabar a esa maldita rubia desabrida.

-¿Cómo se atreve a besarlo?- decía el rubio mientras estaba como león enjaulado en su apartamento-Es mío, solo mío, maldita perra- dijo mientras recordaba la escena que acababa de ver.

-Pero bueno, da igual, en fin, porque me enojo, Sasuke solo un juego, nada más, ay será que mejor me aprenda esa cosa- dijo mirando el sobre, se dirigió a el y comenzó a leer la primera línea –Ay no ya me aburrí, mejor veré televisión, es más divertido-

Naruto se quedó viendo tele hasta la madrugada cuando por fin cayó dormido para despertar hasta el siguiente día.

-Ahhhhh-bostezó el rubio y tomo su celular para ver la hora-8:30, aun puedo dormir más…¡8:30!, demonios es tarde-dijo y se paro corriendo, solos e cambio de ropa y salió como un rayo y tomo un taxi, lamentablemente cuando ya estaba arriba del vehículo se percato de que no llevaba la agenda, por lo que no sabía a qué lugar ir.

-A ¿dónde lo llevo?- le dijo el taxista

-Ay no olvidé la agenda, me espera un momento-dijo y salió disparado a su apartamento, tomo la agenda y para cuando salió el taxi ya se había ido.

-Ay no-pero en eso paso otro taxi y lo tomó

-¿A dónde?-

-A P. Sherman, Calle Wallaby 42-dijo el rubio rápidamente, después vio el reloj y ya eran diez para las nueve. Para cuando llegó al lugar ya eran las nueve con diez minutos, le pagó al taxista y salió corriendo.

-Hasta que llegas, dobe-le dijo Sasuke.

-Lo siento, tráfico-

-Otra más de tus mentiras, en fin si vuelves a llegar tarde deshago el contrato con la compañía-le dijo el moreno.

-Bien- le contestó el rubio como niño regañando

-Tráeme agua ¿quieres?-

-Ni que fuera tu chacho-

-Naruto…-habló el moreno calmadamente-te tengo una notica…lo eres, así que trame agua, ¡Ahora!-

-No lo soy, soy tu asistente-le recriminó el rubio.

-Como asistente debes de ayudarme a estar más relajado y ayudarme en lo que puedas y una de esas cosas es que me traigas agua, así que ¡hazlo!, o que acaso la compañía de tu padre es tan mala-

-Bien, voy por ella-contestó vencido el rubio.

-Hola- le dijo alguien al rubio, mientras esté buscaba al moreno para darle el vaso de agua.

-Hola-le contestó el rubio, sin darse cuenta

-Trabajas para Sasuke-

-Sí-le dijo y volteó a verla.

-Ino, soy su novia-se presentó al chica.

-Naruto-le contestó el rubio conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre ella-Entonces eres su novia?-

-Si desde hace dos años-

-Ohhh ya veo-

-Bueno mucho gusto Naruto, perdón pero iré a saludarlo-

-Ok-dijo.

Naruto comenzó a acercarse más hacía donde se supone estaba el moreno , pero entonces se quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo vio posando para las fotos, era la cosa más sexy que haya visto, así que comenzó a babear, pero entonces la rubia apareció y beso a su Sasuke, eso lo hizo comenzar a sentir enormes celos y más cuando vio como esta aprovecha el abrazo en el que lo tenía para besarlo y así tocarle el trasero, eso fue lo que hizo que su nivel de celos aumentará.

-Naruto, mi agua-le dijo el moreno mientras tomaba de la cintura a Ino.

-Claro aquí tienes- le respondió sin despegar los dientes.

-Naruto podías ir por un late descafeinado, para Ino-

-Solo soy tu asistente- le dijo molesto el rubio.

-Naruto, porque lo eres debes de ir, anda ayúdame a que no tenga que estresarme por ir por un café para mi NOVIA-el moreno recalcó esta palabra-durante mi sesión de fotos.

-De acuerdo como digas-

-Ah y puedes traerme comida china del Restaurante Zhen Sanghai, quieres, ah y el late de Ino, de la cafetería Sharingan, quieres-

-Pero están de polo a polo-

-Naruto, se eficiente y ve y más te vale que no este nada frío cuando llegues-

-Bien…, algo más señor-

-No gracias y los quiero en medio hora-

-Pero eso será lo que me tomé recorrer la ciudad-

-Naruto, me dijeron que la empresa de tu padre era eficiente, no me decepciones-

-De acuerdo-dijo le rubio y se fue.

-Sasuke, creo que estas exagerando un poco-el dijo Ino cuando el rubio se fue.

-No, se lo merece, después de todo como dijiste debe de dejar de ser una niño mimado-

-Pero amas a ese niño mimado-le dijo su prima.

-Sí, lamentablemente-


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto volvió como pudo al lugar donde estaba Sasuke en su sesión de fotos, sabía que Sasuke lo regañaría pues se había tardado cuarenta minutos en volver, pero de igual manera él tenía también que reclamarle pues el moreno no le dio su tarjeta de crédito para pagar lo que quería y si habían salido caras las dos cosas.

-Disculpe, ¿ya se fueron todos?-preguntó el rubio a un guardia.

-¿Hablas del tipo que estaba tomándose fotos?-

Naruto asintió.

-Sí, ya se fueron como hace media hora-

-Gracias-dijo el rubio y salió del lugar-¿Media hora?-pensó Naruto, no siquiera llegando en treinta minutos con el pedido hubiera llegado al lugar -maldito Sasuke-maldijo al moreno para su adentros.

Revisó su celular, no tenía una llamada del moreno ni nada, de seguro ni se acuerda que lo había mandado a hacer algo, así que tomó un taxi y volvió a su apartamento, en cuento lo hizo dejo las cosas que le encargo el moreno en la mesa y saco su celular para marcarle a él.

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto tocando su guitarra cuando escucho que lo llamaba, tomó su celular y vio que era Naruto, seguramente ya le llamaba para reclamarle, espero a que sonará dos veces más y contestó.

-¿Qué paso Naruto?-

-¿Que qué paso?-dijo Naruto gritando –Me hiciste ir por ti café y tu late para tu noviecita y llego y ya no estabas-

-Llegaste tarde-dijo fríamente el moreno.

-¡Solo diez minutos!, y como querías que no lo hiciera si tuve que recorrer toda la ciudad-

-Eres ineficiente, acéptalo-

-Además el guardia me dijo que se había ido hace media hora, eso quiere decir que diez minutos después de que yo salí-

-Sí, eso también, lo siento tenía un compromiso- dijo Sasuke sin mostrar importancia.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho….-

-Ino, ya deja de besarme el cuello-Sasuke se quejó supuestamente de Ino.

-¿Eh?-

-Lo siento, Ino, no me deja-dijo Sasuke.

-Sabes, olvídalo perdón por molestarte-dijo Naruto y colgó.

-Que decías de mi-Ino acaba de entrar al cuarto de su primo.

-Nada, que me besabas el cuello, Naruto me habló para reclamarme eso es todo-

-Ah ok, y que hizo-

-Me colgó-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante el moreno.

-Bien, ya estas aprendiendo-

Naruto enojado por la conversación de Sasuke, pero más por como tenía el descaro de hacer cosas con su noviecita y para colmo decirlas al teléfono, subió a su recamará y se dejo caer en la cama a los pocos minutos cayo profundamente dormido, hasta que su celular lo despertó, no era la alarma, era Sasuke, que demonios quería a las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-le dijo el rubio medio dormido y tallándose los ojos.

-Quiero que me consigas un boleto para Nascar-

-Estás loco, no habrá boletas, empieza en dos días-

-Se eficiente Naruto, si consigues dos, te llevo-Dijo el moreno sabiendo que era uno de los puntos débiles de Naruto.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó como niño pequeño Naruto.

-Si…pero debes conseguirlos-

-Ahora mismo lo hago-Naruto colgó y se paró rápidamente para pender su computadora. Se metió a la página de Nascar para comprar los boletos pero como era de esperarse estaban agotados. Entonces se metió a mercado libre haber si regateaban unos por ahí, para su suerte, si lo hacían eran en la primera fila, pero estaban al triple del precio original, su emoción fue tanta que saco su tarjeta de crédito y los compró, ahora solo le quedaba ir a un barrio de mala muerte a recogerlos, eso no estaba bueno.

-Apago su compu y marcó a Sasuke como tres veces, pero él nunca le contestó-Era porque estaba dormido el desgraciado.

Al otro día despertó, ahora si no se le hizo tarde, revisó la agenda, Sasuke estaría en el estudio de grabación. El rubio se dio un baño y salió en camino para allá. Cuando llegó al estudio el moreno aún no llegaba, bueno al menos ya tenía un punto a su favor.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntaba Sasuke a su prima en el auto.

-Sí, anda hazlo, yo debo ir a la escuela- le dijo Ino.

-Mmm bien-Sasuke salió del auto y entró al estudio esperando que el rubio no estuviera allí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo esperándolo.

-Y este milagro a que se debe-dijo con una sonrisa cínica Sasuke.

-Comprobándote la eficiencia de la empresa de mi padre-le dijo molesto el rubio.

-Jum, ya veo y dime ¿conseguiste mi encargo?-

-¿Nascar?-preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Sí-

-Ten aquí están los dos boletos- Naruto se los mostró poniéndolos frente a la cara del moreno.

-Mmmm-Sasuke se los arrebato molesto –Ya veo cuando algo realmente te importa, si buscas como conseguirlo-

-Hey dame mi boleto-

-No, yo los guardo, con lo atolondrado que eres-

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto mañana-le dijo fríamente.

-¿Cómo me das el día libre?-

-Sí, ya lárgate-

-Ok-dijo Naruto sintiendo el rechazo del moreno y se retiro del lugar. Durante su trayecto para la salida del estudio Naruto no se podía quitar de la cabeza las palabras que dijo el moreno _"Ya veo cuando algo realmente te importa, si buscas como conseguirlo"_, Sasuke había dicho esas palabras como reclamándole algo, aunque la verdad que le tenía que reclamar a él, si el que se comportaba de la peor manera era otro.

Hasta el siguiente día se vieron en el aeropuerto, Naruto nuevamente para sorpresa de Sasuke estuvo antes que él, el moreno en cuento lo vio ni siquiera lo saludo solo paso al lado como si fuera un completo desconocido. Naruto seguía sin entender su actitud, pero decidió no darle importancia, mientras menos le hablará mejor, así no le pedía cosas que hacer. Abordaron el avión y ambos tuvieron que ocupar asiento contiguos, genial tendría que aguantarlo hasta en el vuelo pensó Naruto.

-¿Y tú novia, ahora no la trajiste?-dijo el rubio para romper el hielo, pero igualmente para retarlo.

-No, algún problema-le dijo Sasuke de manera fría.

-No nada-

Fue las únicas palabras que cruzaron hasta que llegaron a Mónaco, donde sería Nascar.

-¿Tú tienes los boletos cierto?-le dijo le rubio en la entrada del hotel.

-Si, no soy tú dobe-

-Tsk, teme-

-Más respeto para tu jefe-

-Valiente jefe-murmuró Naruto esperando que Sasuke no lo oyera pero si lo hizo.

-Lástima, te guantas-

-Por cierto me tienes que pagar los boletas- dijo el rubio.

-¿Pagar?, solo te pagaré el mío-

-Pero…-

-Esto no es parte del trabajo, así que no cubriré el gasto-

-No cubres nada-le dijo Naruto y subió al ascensor molesto dejando al moreno en el vestíbulo.

Era el día que comenzaba Nascar Naruto estaba en el vestíbulo cuando Sasuke le mando un texto diciéndole que ya se había ido y necesitaba hablar con él, el rubio tuvo que gastar en un costoso taxi, llegando la lugar busco a Sasuke con la mirada, y entonces lo encontró.

-Hola-dijo sin emoción –Qué querías decirme.

-Bueno verás-

-Sasuke me compras- Ino apareció por detrás del moreno abrazándolo. Naruto en cuanto la vio cerro los puños con fuerza.

-No que ella no vine-

-Llego ayer, de sorpresa, te quería decir que te pague los boletos, como por equivocación me diste el recibo lo deposite en tu cuenta-

-Ah gracias-

-Pero, necesitaba un boleto para Ino, así que tuve que conseguir otro pero no soy bueno como tú, y no conseguí, entonces Ino ocupara tu boleto-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Lo siento Naruto, pero es mi novia no podía defraudarla-

-Bien, sabes quédatelos ya meda igual-le dijo Naruto lleno de coraje- Me voy-

-Hey Naruto, alquile ese carro, quédate a cuidarlo no lo vayan a robar-

-Sasuke, hay mucha seguridad aquí-

-No confió, además eres mi asistente-Sasuke le aventó las llaves al rubio para que las atrapara –Nos vemos al rato-

-Oh cierto-dijo Sasuke deteniéndose –Ino porque no te adelantes ahorita te alcanzo-dijo el moreno a su novia y esta le hizo caso -¡Naruto!-Sasuke se acercó a él

-Que quieres-

-En el auto hay un PSP, para que no te aburras-

-Ah…-Naruto fue sorprendido cuando Sasuke le todo el trasero y se lo apretujo –Ahora sí nos vemos-

El rubio no entendía lo que acababa de suceder, porque le había apretado el trasero Sasuke después de lo que le había hecho, de hecho solo lo usó y lo engaño.

-_No te suena conocido-le dijo su conciencia._

_-_Cállate- le dijo Naruto a su conciencia y subió al auto.

Sasuke fue a las gradas donde ya estaba su prima esperándolo.

-Eso fue un poco cruel-le dijo Ino.

-Se lo merecía-

-E hiciste lo otro-

-Lo de ¿tocarle el trasero?, si, no lo hice cuando me dijiste porque me hizo enojar, ver como por algo material se esforzaba más que por lo nuestro-

-El tienen sentimientos hacia a ti, solo que no los quiere ver-le dijo Ino

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí-

Acabo el primer día de Nascar y Sasuke como su prima salieron para irse al auto, el cual el moreno esperaba que Naruto estuviese cuidándolo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego a el y Naruto estaba besándose con una tipa morena en el asiento de enfrente, bueno más que besarse, claramente se notaba que su mano estaba por debajo de la blusa de la chica, estaba tan en sus cosas que no noto la presencia del moreno.

-¡Naruto!-Sasuke le grito tocando la ventanilla, el rubio dejo de besar a la chica y volteó a verlo con mirada retadora, para salir del auto. El rubio salió del auto con unos cuantos botones de la camisa abiertos y despeinado, la chica hizo lo mismo mientras se arreglaba un poco la ropa -¡Estas despedido!-le dijo el moreno quitándole las llaves del coche y subiéndose al auto, Ino solo lo siguió sorprendida.


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado un mes desde que Sasuke lo despidió, en cuanto su padre lo supo, lo reprendió severamente, además de que lo obligo a volver a casa de ellos.

-¿Por qué tengo que volver a casa?-preguntó Naruto, cuando discutía con su padre en la oficina de su padre.

-Porque eres un inmaduro, por eso, te puso un trabajo de lo más sencillo, ¿y qué hiciste?, perder el trabajo en poco tiempo, estoy muy decepcionado, ahora serás el asistente de mi asistente.

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Significa, que te daré un trabajo a prueba de tontos, por lo que no te pagaré ni un centavo-

-¿Pero cómo se supone que me compraré mis cosas?-

-Ya te dije volverás a casa, techo, agua y comida la tendrás, no necesitas más que pedir-su padre le dio la espalda y se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio para tomar el teléfono –le diré a Tsunade, que ya te ponga a trabajar, así que ya vete eso es todo-

Naruto se dirigía hacia la salida- Por cierto, venderé tu departamento y tu auto-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si los quieres de nuevo, te los comprarás tu mismo-

-¡Pero si no tendré dinero!-

-Demuéstrame que te lo mereces- Barrió los ojos y salió de la oficina de su padre, azotando la puerta.

Sasuke llegaba, de su viaje, la verdad es que había estado de mal humor desde que despidió a Naruto, Ino ya no lo soportaba, lamentablemente era su familiar además de que la tenía que llevar de regreso a casa. En todo el camino no hablaron, Ino podía notar como el moreno estaba pensando sobre Naruto, lo sabía porque a cada momento arruga la frente y apretaba los puños, además de que maldecía por lo bajo.

Llegaron al departamento y Sasuke se metió directamente a su cuarto, Ino decidió dejarlo así, además de que era su oportunidad para no tener que soportarlo. El moreno no salió, hasta el anochecer.

-¿Quieres hablar?-le preguntó Ino.

-No-dijo firmemente y abrió el refrigerador.

-El chico, no vale la pena, viste lo que hizo-

-Ya lo sé, pero…-

-Eres un idiota-dijo con un gran suspiro.

-No es que, ¿crees que estuvo bien, que lo despidiera?-

-Pues, hacía cosas en el auto de su jefe, supongo que sí-

-Pero…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

Sasuke se fue a sentar al lado de su prima.

-Kakashi, fue quien me dijo que les pidiera un asistente a esa empresa-

-¿Y?-

-El papá de Naruto, es el dueño y al parecer están pasando por una mala racha, que necesitaban clientes, pues la competencia les estaba robando demasiado-

-Entonces lo hiciste por ayudarlo-

-Mmmm no…

-Sasuke-lo reprendió Ino.

-Ok, un poco, pero, yo nunca pensé que él sería el que trabajaría para mí-

-¿Pero te gusto cierto?-

-Sí-una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno.

-Ay, Sasuke eres un idiota y por lo que me imagino pagarás el mes de Naruto, aun que solo llevaba unos días-

-Sí algo así-

Ino ya solo barrió los ojos, su primo era un Idiota, qué más podía hacer, así que tan solo se quedaron ambos viendo al televisión.

Se había levantado para tomar su desayuno, cuando pudo notar que no había nada en la casa, una vez más su primo era un idiota, seguramente había ido a dar la paga del tan ineficiente trabajo de Naruto.

-Lo siento Sr. Uchiha, pero no puedo aceptar este dinero, mi trabajador fue despedido antes de cumplirse el mes, del siguiente pago-decía Minato a Sasuke, mientras este le tendía el cheque.

-Firme el contrato por el mes, así que creo debo pagar, al final yo rompí el contrato con ustedes-

-No de verdad…-

-Sr. Namikaze, debo irme, le dejo el chequé, espero lo cobre de lo contrario, le hare al transferencia a su cuenta-Sin más se paro del asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a Minato estupefacto –Hasta luego.

Se dirigía al elevador, cuando vio que estaba abierto, así que corrió y puso su brazo entre las puertas para que no se cerrara, y cuando vio a Naruto dentro de este, supo que mejor hubiera esperado el siguiente. Evito mirarlo, al igual que lo hizo el rubio que cargaba dos cajas.

-¿Viniste a poner más quejas?-dijo con resentimiento Naruto, Sasuke barrió los ojos, y trato de contenerse para no golpearlo en la cara, todavía que había ido a pagar el mes de Naruto, este le reclamaba, aceptaba que se había pasado un poco con él, pero no era poco a lo que él le había hecho.

-No es tu asunto-dijo cuando salía del elevador, Naruto lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-El que lo veas, no hará que vuelva-dijo una voz femenina, a sus espaldas.

-Hola Sakura-dijo sin más mínima alegría en su voz y comenzó a caminar, con la esperanza de que su "prometida" lo dejará en paz.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?-dijo la peli rosa, mientras caminaba detrás de él.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sasuke no solo te gusta, acéptalo-

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-

-Ok, ¿Naruto cuándo, se los diremos a nuestros padres?-

-Sakura-Naruto se dio la vuelta, para mirarla de frente –Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, que eso, enserio no estés molestando-

Esto fue suficiente para enojar a Sakura, quien jalo del cuello de la camisa a Naruto y lo metió, a una de las puertas más cercanas que había, eran oficinas vacías, que su padre usaba para archivar. En cuento entraron Sakura lo estampó contra la pared y cerró la puerta.

-Escúchame, Naruto, he sido paciente, desde hace meses yo estaba con que habláramos con nuestro padres, y dejáramos la farsa, sabías que yo comencé a tener una relación con un chico, te lo dije, esperando tu ayuda y ¿sabes?, ya hace mucho, y todo porque al niñito le valen los sentimientos de los demás, es por eso que terminó tu relación con Sasuke ¿cierto? , solo piensas en ti siempre-Soltó el agarre del cual tenía a Naruto, quien notó como la chica tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-Lo siento…-

-Jum, si claro, sabes, me pido matrimonio la semana pasada, yo quería decirle que sí, ¡pero como si sigo comprometida con un idiota como tú!, tuve que decirle que necesitaba pensarlo, cuando en realidad no es cierto, incluso puedo notar como él cree que no quiero nada con él-

-Sakura, yo de verdad…-

-¡Callate!-La chica salió, azotando la puerta.

Llegó a casa de sus padres, totalmente desmoralizado, Iruka fue quien lo recogió, pues su padre había salido hace dos horas, mientras él se quedó haciendo los deberes de la floja de Tsunade. Se sentía tan mal, primero ver a Sasuke, ignorándolo por completo, luego Sakura reclamándole y haciéndolo sentir basura, aunque la verdad es que la chica tenía mucha razón.

-Naruto te estábamos esperando-era la voz de su madre, recién el rubio entraba a la casa, Naruto alzó la mirada y se encontró con los padres de Sakura, como los suyos –toma asiento hijo.

-Buenas noches-dijo a los padres de Sakura mientras tomaba asiento, al lado de esta.

–Hijo, Sakura dijo que tienen que comunicarnos algo-decía su madre con alegría, Naruto pudo adivinar que esperaba que el dieran la noticia de que sería abuela –Así que ¿cuál es la noticia?-

-Pues…-Balbuceo.

-Naruto y yo no nos casaremos-dijo Sakura de golpe, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, Naruto no tanto pues lo sospecho desde el momento en que vio esa reunión en su casa.

-Pero, Sakura, tú y Naruto se aman-dijo la madre de esta.

-Es lo que ustedes piensan, es lo que quisieron pensar, tú fuiste la que me emparejó con él, al igual que la señora Namikaze, emparejo a su hijo conmigo, salimos una vez, te dijo que me cayó bien, solo eso, pero para ti fue como decirte que me gustó, y no es cierto no me gustó en lo absoluto-

-¿Naruto, tú piensas lo mismo?-pregunto Minato.

-Sí, nunca me gusto Sakura-

-¿Pero por qué nunca dijeron nada?-

-¡Madre, nunca dijimos nada, porque ustedes no nos lo permitieron, ustedes fueron los que dijeron que éramos novios, ustedes nos comprometieron, nosotros nunca!-

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, observando a los dos chicos –Lo siento, hija pero ustedes dos se casaran-dijo el sr. Haruno.

-No papá, solo porque tu quieres quedarte con la empresa del papa de Naruto y el papá de Naruto, quiere salvarla de la banca rota, no lo haré, es mi vida, no la tuya-

-¡Sakura!-

-Estoy harta, sabes yo amo a otra persona, igual Naruto- el rubio abrió los ojos por completo - así que no haremos lo que digas, me largo-

Los papás de Sakura salieron detrás de su hija, en un intento por alcanzarla y hacerla entrar en razón, pero tan solo se oyó el acelerador de un carro y los gritos de sus padres para saber que la peli rosa se había salido con la suya.

-Naruto-su padre se paso la mano por el cabello, desesperado.

-No me dijiste que la empresa, estaba en banca rota-dijo el rubio, reclamándole a su padre.

-Cómo si fuera a importarte-

-Minato-dijo Kushina.

-Es la verdad Kushina, a nuestro hijo no le interesa nada, echó por la barda el trabajo con su cliente, quien al parecer tuvo lástima porque hoy fue a pagarme el mes, que no completo tu hijo ni siquiera, luego hechas a perder el compromiso con Sakura, de seguro al engañaste.

-¡No eche a perder el compromiso, porque nunca lo hubo!, yo salía ya con alguien, antes de conocer a Sakura, a esa persona fue a la que engañe, no a Sakura.

-¡A dónde crees que vas!-gritó su padre, cuando Naruto le dio a espalda.

-¡No lo sé!-

-¡Naruto!-

-Déjalo Minato, ya volverá, y platicaremos con él-


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto volvió a su apartamento después de que gracias a Sakura ahora su padre lo odiaba, al parecer había ocasionado que la empresa de su familia se fuera por la borda. Se recostó en su cama e intentó dormir, pero no lograba hacerlo, por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas. A las seis de la mañana se arregló para ir a su trabajo, en cierta manera, su padre también le debía varias explicaciones.

-Veo que te dignaste a venir-le dijo su padre, cuando Naruto estuvo en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

-Después de todo aquí trabajo-le contestó Naruto y se sentó frente a él - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la empresa estaba en bancarrota?-

-Porque tú particularmente no sabes guardar secretos y quería que quedara entre nosotros, pero ahora ya no importa, la empresa se irá por la borda en unos meses, ¿por qué no pudiste enamorar a Sakura y punto?-le reclamó su padre.

Naruto estaba molesto, sabía que no había sido nunca el hijo ejemplar ni nada, ni nunca había mostrado interés en la empresa de su familia, siempre pensaba solo en sus cosas, pero al menos sabía que por más que se esforzará no podía haber entablado una relación con Sakura.

-No podía enamorarla, porque yo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más- le había costado tanto aceptar eso, pero tanto Iruka como Sakura se lo habían dicho varias veces, solo que él se negaba a creer que pudiera ser una persona tan débil para caer en esas tonterías, como él las llamaba.

-¿Y dime esa chica, al menos tiene dinero?-

-Papá, no es una chica, siento darte la noticia pero soy bisexual y esa persona es un hombre-

Su padre se levantó furioso de su asiento y caminó hacia él, Naruto pensó que le comenzaría a gritar, pero lo que hizo fue golpearlo, le dio dos puñetazos en la cara – ¡Lárgate de aquí!-l exigió su padre. Naruto se puso de pie limpiándose con la manga de su camisa, la sangre que estaba saliendo por su nariz – No quiero verte por la casa, solo has sido una vergüenza para mi, ¿sabes lo que pasará a la empresa si se enteran que el heredero es gay?-

-Lo entiendo- Naruto le aventó su credencial de empleado a su padre y se apresuró a salir de ahí. Todo le estaba saliendo mal, Sasuke ya tenía alguien en su vida, el había besado a una chica en el auto de Sasuke, pero solo lo había hecho para que este sintiera lo mismo que él sentía al verlo con esa mujer. Su padre lo odiaba, por decirle la verdad, irónico, todos le decían que dijera la verdad todo el tiempo y en el momento en que lo hacían acaba siendo aborrecido por uno de los seres que le dio la vida.

Volvió a su apartamento, para limpiarse la sangre de la cara, así como cambiarse de ropa. Después de eso salió a comprarse una pizza, pero al pagar le rechazaron su tarjeta, volvió y comenzó a marcar a los bancos, estaba seguro que su padre no se detendría solo con una, como sospechaba, le había quitado todo sus recursos financieros. Seguramente esperaba que con eso Naruto fuero llorando hacía él y después con Sakura para que el compromiso de ellos dos siguiera en pie.

Empacó sus cosas enfadado, su padre también le había mentido, pero al parecer el único que había hecho mal todo, había sido él. Cuando salió de su apartamento con cerca de dos maletas, se dio cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir, técnicamente no tenía amigos, porque solo se la pasaba en fiestas y trataba a varios mal y la personas que lo hubiera recibido sin pensarlo, lo odiaba. Sacó su celular y comenzó a ver los contactos, la primera opción Sakura, pero no, acabaría por convencerlo de que hablara con su padre para que todo se arreglara y viendo lo que paso en estos días, decidió que sus ideas no eran tan buenas. Siguió viendo, pero a pesar de ser una lista enorme, no había nadie de confianza, nadie hasta que llegó al número de su chofer.

Iruka fue por él, Minato le había dado órdenes de no hacerlo, pero técnicamente él había sido quien había visto a Naruto crecer, se había encariñado con él, a pesar de lo malcriado que era.

-Viniste-dijo Naruto cuando estuvo dentro del auto.

-Sé qué hiciste a tu padre enojar, pero ya se le pasará, ¿a dónde te llevo?-

-No lo sé, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?-

Esa petición hizo que Iruka se sorprendiera, nunca hubiera pensado que Naruto quisiera ir a su casa, sobre todo porque la de él, era tan solo un cuarto en un viejo barrio -¿Naruto estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?-

-Sí, mi padre pronto hará que me echen del apartamento, para que así vaya a su brazos llorando, le pida disculpas y haga que Sakura se casé conmigo, pero no lo haré, no quiero pasar mi vida con una chica como ella, que es tan mandona, sin mencionar que ella tiene alguien más, no te preocupes conseguiré un trabajo y te pagaré, si llegó a necesitar algo de ti-

-Naruto conseguir un trabajo no es tan fácil, ni siquiera has acabado la universidad-

-Dejé la universidad-

Iruka volteó a verlo, que el recordaba, Naruto iba a la escuela todas las mañanas, y de eso estaba seguro porque el mismo lo llevaba –Naruto, yo te llevó a la escuela-

-Lo sé, pero reprobé tantas materias que me dijeron que llevará menos carga académica, la verdad es que no me gusta la escuela, la odio y no sirvo para ella-

-Naruto, tú padre te matará-

-No volveré a verlo, al final hoy me corrió, me dijo prácticamente que era una vergüenza, así que no veo porque buscarlo-dijo Naruto molesto y viendo las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la ventana del carro.

-Naruto puedes quedarte conmigo cuanto quieras-

-Gracias Iruka, me esforzaré porque mi padre no se enteré y en caso de ser así me iré-

Sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos Naruto podía estar diciendo esas cosas, pero al fin y al cabo era un chico que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, así que estaba seguro que en unos cuantos días volvería para pedirle perdón a su padre y todo volvería la normalidad.

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto se fue con Iruka y como bien adivino el chofer, Naruto no había hecho nada por buscar trabajo, solamente se limitaba a pedir perdón cuando rompía algo de la casa o comía de más. Minato había preguntado por su hijo, pero le mintió a su jefe diciéndole que no sabía nada de él, desde ese día.

-Naruto-le habló Iruka – Ya no puedo seguir alojándote aquí-le dijo con determinación, era verdad que le partía el alma ver al chico de esa manera, pero si no hacía algo, Naruto se la iba pasar en su casa sin hacer nada y el no tenía para cubrir sus gastos.

-¿Pero Iruka a dónde iré?-

-Con un amigo mío, se llama Kakashi necesita un asistente para su estrella de rock, algo así. Me dijo que de aceptar el te da alojamiento y todo-

-¿Estrella de rock?-preguntó con nervios Naruto – No me digas que se trata de Sasuke, ya pase por eso-

-Lo siento Naruto, pero es lo mejor que puedes conseguir, además de que te dará buen dinero-

-Pero…-

-Mañana temprano lo verás a la 8 de la mañana, yo te veo-

Naruto quiso morirse, de verdad que no quería de nuevo pasar por asistente de Sasuke, si la primera vez lo trato mal, no sabría lo que haría en esta, estaba frito, de verdad que ya estaba contemplando la posibilidad de irle a pedir perdón a su padre, al parecer había algo que quería que le se mantuviera unido a Sasuke.

-¿Naruto Namikaze?-preguntó un peli gris cuando Naruto llegó a un lujoso edificio.

-Sí- pocas ganas le faltaban para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero también sabía que le urgía el dinero.

-Bueno, por ahora el trabajo de asistente del que le hablé a Iruka está ocupado lamentablemente. Además de que Sasuke quiso contratarlo personalmente, al parecer no tuvo una buena impresión con el asistente que contratamos antes y eso que era de las empresas Namikaze, espera ¿tú no eres familiar de ellos?-

-No- mintió Naruto –solo tengo la suerte de tener un apellido de gente rica.

-Bien, pues verás lo único que puedo ofrecerte, es que el limpies el apartamento a Sasuke, como su camerino, se viene una gira grande y necesito que no se preocupe porque haya polvo en el sofá, ¿me entendiste?-

-Sí, seré su sirvienta técnicamente-

-No hay mejor manera de describir eso, además ahora que vino su prima te tocará limpiar doble-

Naruto al escuchar la última palabra se quedó pensativo, de verdad que él recordara, Sasuke andaba todo el tiempo con su novia o lo que fuera pero no con su prima.

-¿Agradezco su oferta, pero de verdad no hay otra?-

-La paga es bastante buena-le dijo Kakashi en un intento de persuadirlo.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta tratar con estrellas de rock mimadas-

-Ya veo. Iruka es un buen amigo y me rogó que te diera trabajo, pero viendo que al parecer a ti no te atrae, podrías encárgate del restaurante de mi esposa, bueno ser mesero en él, ¿qué te parece?-

-Me agrada más-

-Claro que la paga será un cuarto de lo que era esta y no hay lugar donde te alojes, eso correrá por tu cuenta-le advirtió Kakashi.

-Está bien-

Kakashi le dio la dirección del restaurante, Naruto en realidad no tenía idea de cómo llegar ahí, así que acabo por marcarle a Iruka para que lo llevará, era una suerte que su padre aún no le cortará el celular, seguramente estaba esperando a que lo llamará en medio de un gran llanto.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó Sasuke a Kakashi, mientras revisaba la letras de sus canciones.

-No acepto-

-Al menos tiene dignidad, pero te dije que te aseguraras que lo hiciera-

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero se veía que no le agradaba la idea, y no estamos como para que tengas un escándalo, eres una de las estrellas de música más famosas del momento, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se anuncia que eres gay?, todas las fans quedarían defraudadas-

-Lo sé-dijo con todo cansado –pero me siento culpable-

-Ino me contó lo sucedido, me parece que obraste bien, sin embargo si aún quieres ayudarlo, ese ya es muy tu problema, en todo caso lo mande al restaurante de Anko, se divertirá un poco ahí- pudo notar un poco de malicia en la voz de Kakashi.

-Anko es una maniaca, no creo que dure-

-Se nota que está desesperado por que le den dinero, así que sospecho que aguantará a la maniaca de mi esposa-

-Gracias Kakashi y vigílalo-

-No sé porque te tomas tantas molestias con él-

-Porque mi primo está enamorado de ese rufián-habló Ino quien había estado en el baño durante un buen rato.

-Sí se le nota-

-Pero Sasuke, ten cuidado, aun que ese rufián te pidiera perdón y te declarará su amor, tendrían que mantenerle en secreto, hasta que sea el momento oportuno de decirle a los medios que bueno, saliste del closet-

-Sí Kakashi, se lo que hago-

Naruto comenzó a trabajar en restaurante, los primeros días era muy lento con las órdenes, pues de llevar más de tres platos en una charola, los tiraba, así que las propinas que le dejaban era mediocres. La jefa era una lunática, gritaba y gritaba a cada rato, pensó varias veces en renunciar pero se abstuvo. Aún vivía con Iruka, salvó que ya le daba dinero para los gastos de la casa.

-El día de hoy seré su mesero, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando se encontró con Sasuke sentado en la mesa leyendo la carta.

-Me gustaría el especial del día por favor- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo, eso de verdad le dolió, al menos esperaba que se burlara de él un poco, pero su indiferencia la odiaba.

Le llevó lo que había pedido, le dio las gracias y actuó como si no lo conociera, incluso lo había visto a los ojos, pero Sasuke se limito solamente a comer.

Había un problema con esos dos hombres, Sasuke esperaba que en cuento Naruto lo viera le suplicara perdón y que reconsiderara las cosas, Naruto esperaba que Sasuke al menos lo saludara y mostrado preocupación o interés por su situación pero al parecer el ya lo había olvidado.

Sasuke pagó la cuenta y dejo la propina, cuando Naruto se acercó, pudo ver que era la mejor propina que le habían dejado en su vida, ni siquiera él que derrochaba dinero dejaba semejantes ganancias, pero había algo más además de eso un papel.

"_Necesitamos habla. En mi apartamento, estaré estos tres días"_

Era lo que decía el papel, Naruto volteó para la salida, en esperanza de encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke, pero ya no había nadie. Cuando salió de trabajar tomó un taxi y fue hacia esa dirección, sabía que debía pedir perdón y que no importará que tanto le dijera Sasuke en su cara, el debía de disculparse. Tocó a la puerta del apartamento.

-Naruto-le dijo Sasuke seriamente, como cuando lo conoció, le dolió un poco, pero él se lo había buscado.

-¿Me dejaste esto?-le mostró el recado.

-Sí, pasa- Naruto hizo caso y se quedó de pie, esperando a que lo invitaran a sentarse o algo por el estilo.

-Lo siento-le dijo de una vez por toda, antes de que apareciera la cobardía ante él.

-Creo que me debes más que eso-le dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo más que ofrecerte-

-Para mi tú no eras solamente un juego o alguien con quien tener sexo-le reclamó Sasuke.

-Para mí tampoco, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde-

-¿Por qué tarde?-le preguntó Sasuke y Naruto sintió que lo estaba tratando como un niño.

-Porque tu ya sales con alguien, la chica esa-

-Era mi prima, así que descuida-

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya-Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando apenas la había abierto, Sasuke se paró y la cerró con el puño, quedando atrapado entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y el pedazo de madera.

-¡No seas un maldito cobarde, lo único que sabes es huir de tus problemas, pero no lo enfrentas, eres un completo egoísta! ¿Crees que te invité a mi casa, solamente para escuchar esas palabras?, pude haberte hablado en el restaurante pero no lo hice, era porque quería hablar a solas contigo, porque yo también tenía cosas que decirte…-

Naruto lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó, Sasuke estaba al borde de explotar frente a él y el llevaba meses esperando poder rozar esos labios, pero como había dicho Sasuke era un cobarde.

-Creo que me enamoré de ti-le dijo tristemente al moreno cuando se dejó de besarlo. Sasuke lo beso nuevamente y ahí fue donde comenzó toda una rutina hasta llegar al cuarto del anfitrión, dejando un camino de ropa delatándolos a ambos.


End file.
